The Divergent at Lightwood Manor
by An-Angel-At-Heart
Summary: 1819; The slave, Clary Fairchild is sold to the Lightwood household and instead of cruelty, all she recieves is kindness, which is crazy! Plus,who is this mysterious "Jace" shekeeps hearing about? If Clary could've kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place. So how will Clary do working on the Lightwood plantation? And what about CLACE? my firstfanfic
1. Sold For How Much?

I don't own TMI, btw's. Cassandra Clare does. First fanfic- Try to judge my story, but not _too _meanly. Thanks guys (:

Chapter One: Sold for How Much?

April 17, 1819 was a significant day in time. It was the day Miss Clarissa Fairchild was sold from the Penhallow household in Maryland to work over 200 miles away at the Lightwood Manor in Georgia. This, of course, was normal though. She was sold from one house for her fiery attitude, but then her rare beauty and unique appearance caused her to be sold quickly to the next. That's right, Clary was one of the most wanted slaves in the southern states. For what? She didn't know. Because, who would want a petite maid with uncontrollable red hair and skin so pale, every scar she had was noticeable?

Clary had worked at so many houses, she wasn't even sure if she could count that high. So when she was sold (for an unreasonably _high_ price), she assumed it would be like normal and prepared to be whipped with the worst whip, and flirted with by the grossed men.

But, the Lightwood house was different than any of the other houses she'd worked at and she'd find that out extremely soon.

}~{}~{}~{}~{

She gritted her teeth as the whip slashed against her back for the thirty-second time. Her vision black for a few seconds, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open. _I don't deserve this,_ Clary thought as the stinging ripped through her thoughts again. All she had done was tell Sebastian, oh- excuse her. _Mister _Sebastian that she was in no way at all helping him "make his bed". Any sane girl would do that, especially if she was only seventeen! _Forty lashes in front of the crowd_, he exclaimed when she refused, and she was dragged out to the whipping post (it should just be called her best friend) and tied down, while all her friends were forced to watch as there Little Miss Firemouth was whipped for the forth time that week.

_It started to fall numb around sixteen_, she told herself. _Plus, home with father and Jonathan in Africa was a billion times worse._ Why her father chose to live near the African tribes on the coast were beyond her mind, but that's where Clary lived, before she was captured and sold to the Americans (by her own father). Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, would whip her and use her for crazy experiments like a potion that would make you regurgitate or a pressure point on the body that would cause the body to fall numb. She had nothing to save her and her mother wasn't there to protect her daughter either. Her mom, Jocelyn Fairchild (Clary had taken her mother's maiden name), had died in child labor of Clary's little brother, who was stillborn. After her father's tortures every day, her brother would take her to his room and force her to lay in bed with him. Now, Clary thought was _definitely_ better than Africa.

A sharp kick in her side interrupted that thought and she felt her arms being untied. The overseerer's whip lightly slid across her back and Clary couldn't help it. She flinched. "Get back to your cabin, girl. And be prepared- I think the Master's ready to get rid of your mouth. The auction's tonight," he whispered to her, his breath almost making her pass out right there. Then, he kicked her in the ribs again before he walked off. "Get this scum outta my sight."

Clary groaned when her body was lifted into the air. Her back was numb with pain and her breath- shallow and rough.

"Les get ya cleaned up, Claire Bear," Luke Garroway, her technical father, muttered in her ear, and her body was cradled by Luke's strong arms. She heard a miserable scream and all she wanted was for it to stop. Then the cold, hard truth hit her dead in the face. That screaming was coming from her.

"Clary, come on girl. I know it hurts, but we tol yer not ter talk back ta Master Seb again this week. Whas that make the count fer this week? One hundred eighty lashes just this week? That's not even counting this month," Helen cooed in her ear. Clary could only moan. She didn't want to open her eyes and her back ached with the agony of the reopened lashes from one week ago, infected lashes from this week, now the brand new lashes from today.

"Just get 'er back to the cabin. 'er back is major infected and if it ain't treated, we may lose our Little Miss Firemouth."

Clary was carried to her cabin that she shared with fourteen others and was laid down on something softer than the floor, but she didn't want to open her eyes to find out what.

Everybody was speaking, but their voices were no louder than murmurs.

Someone began to put a cold, wet cloth on her back and that's when the pain came. Excrutiating pain all over her entire back. Clary gasped, her voice hoarse.

"I'm being sold... tonight," she murmured and she heard many gasps.

"If you get a chance, Clary. Don't forget- follow the drinking gourd to your freedom. We love you, Clarissa Fairchild." And with her hearing goodbyes, Clary drifted into darkness.

}~{}~{}~{}~{

"Get up girl!" Clary was awoken with a feeling of nausea. Her eyes snapped open and then she sighed. She recognized where she was. An auction. Her wrists were bound and her ankles were shackled.

"I let you sleep through the ride to get here, now act alive, Fairchild," Master Patrick growled at her. Clary stood up and crawled swiftly to the line of Africans on the side of the stage. As she waited in line, she noticed a gorgeous girl in front of her with blue-green eyes and lovely ringlets around her face. The girl looked extremely nervous.

"Relax, honey," Clary said to her. "We're all going to get sold, don't worry."

"I know," The girl said. "But, to whom is the question. What if he's really mean?"

"What's you name?" Clary asked.

"Helen."

"Well Helen, accept this fact. We're slaves. Everyone is mean to us."

"Not everyone," Helen disagreed. "I once had a very kind master who let me have my own room in the house!" Clary rolled her eyes.

The conversation was interrupted though when a war cry was heard and a man- probably no older than twenty-five, crawled straight out of line. His face was full of determination. "Freedom or death," he shouted. Someone chose death for him though and with a bang, the young man had collasped on the ground.

"See Helen? This is one of the reasons I don't believe that. It's impossible to have a caring master. So you should suck it up if you get someone cruel because that's how life as a slave goes."

"CLARISSA FAIRCHILD, SEVENTEEN, OWNED BY PATRICK AND JIA PENHALLOW," someone shouted and Clary winced.

"Wish me luck," she told Helen and was pulled up onto the stage.

"Let's start the bid at $200." and on and on the bid went. It grew higher and higher until one voice finally broke through the rest of the crowd.

"2,000." The crowd of men went silent and no one seemed to want to pay higher.

"Anyone want to challenge him, folks?" the announcer challenged. "Once? Twice? Okay, Clarissa Fairchild has been sold! What's the name, Mister?"

A man with black hair stepped out and his brown eyes were hard. "Lightwood. Robert Lightwood."


	2. The Best First Impression of Them All

Next Chapter- Please review, I need to improve my writing (firstfanfic). Thanks for reading guys!

Chapter 2: The Best First Impression of Them All

Clary knew exactly what this house was going to be like. Huge. Slaves everywhere, overseers ready to punish, and slave quarters in such bad condition, that she'd never know the meaning of privacy again. It was the same every single plantation she was on. So Clary knew she had to do something about it. What masters hate most are smart mouths. And what was Clary? A smart mouth. The shackles may have bound her wrists and ankles, but her mouth wasn't, and she would use it to her advantage.

"So Miss Fairchild, it seems that you're the talk of the trade, yes?" Robert asked. Clary just looked at him, disgusted. What kind of man taunted his slaves like that? Was he just trying to find out if she would make a good field slave, or maid? She's show him.

"It seems you aren't," she said flaty.

"It seems I've bought myself a spitfire," Robert laughed. His laugh was loud and it sounded cruel. Clary flinched.

"Oh, no darling. I won't hurt you." But Clary just growled at him.

"Get away from me. You are cruel and insensitive if you think that I will lie with you just because you allow me to ride in the carriage, call me Miss and try to sound gracious. I know your kind, and you are NOT in any way special in my eyes." Robert's eyes grew large and he reached over to put a hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Miss Fairchild-"

"Get your hands off me," she screeched and pushed him away from her, before cowering in the corner and scooting as far away as possible from him.

Robert just sighed. He muttered something along the lines of _what "they" did_, but to Clary- it wasn't audible. She had her head buried in her knees, which had been drawn up to her chest. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Miss Fairchild-" Clary snorted, but her new master just ignored her. "If it pleases you, I won't speak or touch you anymore."

_If it pleases _her_? When did anyone care about her? Did he actually care?_ Clary quickly discarded that thought. No one cared about her. Not in Africa, and no one really ever had, except for a few slaves at the other plantations.

"Just get away from me," Clary said and she heard Robert scoot away. Clary hmmped and stayed in her ball.

She didn't realize until after she reached the new plantation that he actually listened to her.

}~{}~{}~{}~{

When Clary arrived, she was sore in many places, and her knees buckled when they touched the ground. Way to impress your new mistress Clary, she told herself.

She got up, and looking up, expected to see a huge house with many fields. Who else would have enough money to buy a _girl_ for $2000? Instead, she saw a cute log cabin. There were no more than ten windows and the fields were murky, squishy, tall and overgrown.

"Come on, Miss," Robert said. He got out of the carriage and thanked the driver before waving them off and walking towards the cabin. He motioned for Clary to follow, which she did.

"You're plantation is rather poor compared to the others I've been," Clary said, as she walked around a particularly large puddle of mud. She was determined to keep her rude mouth ruunning until they would _have_ to sell her.

"Well, you hair is rather poor compared to others I've met," Robert replied, not tunring back. Clary reached her hands to her hair and felt that Robert was right. The red curls felt dry and tangled. It probably looked like a rat's nest.

"Well _excuse_ me sir, if I cannot afford the luxuries of a rose bath every three hours. _Some _people have to work for their rights."

Robert whipped around. His brown eyes were dark and threating causing Clary to take a step back. He looked scary. He looked like Valentine.

"I am not a worthless slave, girl, and it will do you good to remember this." Clary shuddered and even after Robert turned back around and knocked on the door, Clary stood frozen.

"Father!" A girl with long black hair opened the door and embraced Clary's master. "You're home from Maryland! How was it? Was it as _fabulous_ as I've always imagined?"

Robert's answer wasn't heard by Clary though. Images of Valentine whipped through her head. The pain and agony tingled all over her body and suddenly, Valentine walked from the room and Jonathan appeared. His shirt was off and she felt his hands running up her sides, pushing apart her legs, and with that thought, Clary lost control, all the memories she had tried so hard to forget, rushing at her and hitting her harder than one hundred eighty lashes on her back at once.

Jace was in his favorite chair by the fire, talking with Alec, while Izzy practiced her kicks, when the special knock sounded on the door. Before Jace could even blink, Izzy was up and opening the door.

"Father!" She exclaimed. "You're home from Maryland! How was it? Was it as _fabulous_ as I've always imagined?"

"Of course, my little Iz. And here is the girl, just like I promised. Miss Fairchild? Oh my gosh, will you please- Miss Fairchild!" Jace heard from his chair the noise, as his father slapped the slave.

"Iz. Where are Jace and Alec?" His father's voice was panicked and his legs unvolentarily brought him to the door, Alec following behind him.

"What's the matter father?" Alec asked, but Jace's sight was already set on the girl.

This slave girl, Miss Fairchild, was petite and almost porcelain. She had pale, smooth skin and her red hair was long and curled. But her eyes were the thing that terrified him.

The girl's eyes were a vibrant green, but the crackled and were unfocused. Fear was written in them and all of a sudden, her ear-splitting scream blasted through his eardrums.

Jace felt Alec jump back but he jumped forward, foreseeing the girl falling. His assumption was correct and when his father, Alec, and Izzy looked up, the girl was in his arms. She was screaming and kicking, and muttering.

"O my god! No, Valentine! Get him away from me! Don't let him touch me! Leave me alone! Please! No!" The desperation was clear in her voice.

"Get her to the guest room," Izzy screamed. "Don't let her hurt herself, _please_!"

Jace carried her into through the house passing two of four (now five) slaves (Amatis and Simon) they had in the house. They ran her into the yellow guest room and she was laid onto the fluffy bed, but the girl kept thrashing.

Jace's adopted brother, Max, poked his head into the room. "Thank goodness you're here Max. Get some rope, I don't want her to hurt herself," their dad said. Max ran out of the room and everyone else crowded around the bed. Jace held her head, Alec had one arm, Izzy had the other, and their dad tried to contain her legs.

_Man_, Jace thought. _For a petite girl, she sure is strong. _He stroked her hair and she seemed to calm down a little, her thrashing slowed and then Alec, Izzy, and their dad released her limbs. Jace kept stroking the girl's hair and she shuttered. Then she screamed again and twisted over, now laying on her stomach. She began to thrash again-and Jace, desperate to help, grabbed her shoulders.

The girl's dress slid off her shoulders and red all over her back, caught his eye.

"Dad?"

"What, Jace?" his father replied.

"Have you seen this? Stay there Iz, Alec-" as Izzy and Alec began to step over too. His father stepped over to where Jace was standing. Jace lifted the dress up again and her back's deep red streaks and infections were revealed.

"Good god," his father replied. "Amatis!"

The old women came rushing into the room. "Yes, yes sir?"

"Do you know to help this?" He ushered Amatis over and Jace was jostled out of the way.

"What, what is on her back?" Izzy whined.

"Isabelle!" her father scolded. "Not now!"

"I'm back Daddy!" Max announced and ran into the room with rope in his hand.

"Unneeded, Max. Please leave. Now!" Max scrambled out of the room.

"What is wrong, Jace? Tell me, she's mine anyway! Or, she will be anyway. Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you tell me this instant. What is wrong with the girl's back?"

Jace sighed at his adopted sister's impatience. "Her back. It has been whipped over one hundred times and it is very infected."

Alec gasped and so did Izzy.

"Everyone out," Amatic squeaked. She ushered everyone, including Jace's father, out of the room. If I am to undress her, none of you will be there. Let the girl have some privacy." And with that, the door slammed in their faces.

"Now what?" Izzy asked.

"Now we wait and hope Miss Fairchild will recover, darling. I'm going to find your mother." Their father began to walk back down the hall.

"Wait! Dad!" Jace cried out. His father stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"What is- What is her name? The girl?"

Robert Lightwood looked at his son, giving him a strange look. Jace knew it was a strange question, he had never cared about the others. Heck, it took three months for him to learn the slave who looked like a rat, Simon's, name.

"It's Clarissa, Jace. Clarissa Fairchild." Then their father swiveled on his heel and walked swiftly down the hall.

"So we just wait now?" Izzy said unhappily. "I _hate_ waiting."

Clarissa's scream echoed through the house.

"Well, I'm sure Clarissa would rather be out of the position she's in too."


	3. Meeting the Mysterious Jace

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Jace

Clary awoke soaked in sweat and she felt a pulse pushing on her head. She didn't feel good. Jonathan's body was still haunting her everytime she closed her eyes. She wished she was dead.

"Oh, your awake," a male voice said. Clary's eyes opened quicker than a flash and she screamed (though it came out like a breathless squeak).

"Oh my. Oh my goodness!" A mousy looking man- not much older than boyhood- was beside her bed.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss. I'm Simon, Simon Lewis. I'm a servant for anyone in the house who needs help. What's your name? We will be working together often as you _are_ Izzy's servant, so I might as well meet you now."

"Clary," she breathed.

"That's pretty," Simon replied. "You know Clary, you are lucky I'm here in this room and not Jace. If Jace was here, he'd be checking out your whole body."

She became aware of a breeze blowing across her chest. "Oh my Goodness! Get out! Simon! Out, out out!" Simon's gaze flickered down, below her face and Clary shrieked. "Oh my goodness! Simon!" She threw a pillow at him and when she blinked again, the man was gone.

Clary's torso was wrapped in white bandages, but, she noticed, no dress was on her. Her legs were in loose, brown pants and her hair, brushed and pulled back. Why was she in a room with bandages on her back? Wasn't she supposed to be working in the fields, or in the courtyard having all the leftover skin whipped off her back? What was so different about these people? And who was _Jace_?

"Miss Fairchild! You're awake!" a smooth and soothing voice exclaimed. An oldish women came waltzing into the room, bandages and ointments pouring from her hands.

"Let me help you," Clary exclaimed and jumped out of bed, grabbing over half of the items in the woman's hands.

"Oh, thank ya, darling. I ran into Simon in the hall, and he recalled something about Clary, awake, and sore body parts? I don't understand that boy. Really, I don't."

"So what's this for?"

"Miss Fairchild," The women cried. "I would hope you know! This is for your back of course. My name's Amatis and I am the maid. You will meet Magnus, Jordan and Maia later."

"Wait- That's for... me?" Clary asked, mystified. The woman- Amatis- dropped all the stuff on the table beside Clary's bed and Clary followed.

"Of course, Miss Fairchild. Who else?" Why was everyone taking care of her? She didn't understand. It was probably Robert sucking up to her again. She certainly didn't need that though.

"Well, I refuse to let you do any more for me."

"Miss Fairchild- Can I can you Clary? I heard Simon call you that. Clary, of course you are going to let me. I don't see why you wouldn't. I'm only trying to help you and follow my master's orders," Amatis said.

Aha! Clary wanted to shout out. So he _did _want to suck up to me.

"Well I won't let you. It's my body, my back and I shall do what pleases me... Oh, just so you know... because I didn't mention it? Getting stuff all over my back because of a suck-up boss? Yeah, not what please me. I can deal with my own problems _without _my suck-up boss's help."

""If you won't do this the easy way, we'll have to do it the hard way. Don't make me call Mr. Jace. Well, I wouldn't get him. You're entirely too nice for him, Clary. I'd call Mr. Alec."

"Bring it on, old lady. I won't let you do anything to me though." Amatis just frowned and scurried out of the room.

Clary sighed and plopped down on her bed. Why did her bosses always have to try something with her? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Amatis came scurrying back into the room with a man. He had black hair, blue eyes, and resembled Robert in several ways. He was frowning. Clary jumped up and ran to the wall.

"You can't make me do this, Amatis. I won't. If you get me on that bed, I will scream." Amatis just looked at the man and the man's frown deepened. He walked slowly towards her.

"Clarissa-" A violent shudder coursed through Clary's body.

"Clary. My name is Clary. Don't _ever_ call me Clarissa or I will kill you," she growled.

"Well then... _Clary_, we don't mean you any harm. In fact, we want to help you. Your back had been ripped in several spots and we want to help them heal. Won't you let us help?"

"Well of course my back has been ripped, smart alec. I was whipped! What else would you expect rips in a slave's back to be! From paper cuts?!"

Amatis smiled, slightly. "Well, you got one thing right. The master's name is Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Lightwood," Clary repeated and turned back to the man- aka Alec. "Of course! You are Robert's son! That makes so much more sense why I have the want to hurt you!" she shrieked and lunged towards him, her nails stretched out and ready to scratch.

}~{}~{}~{}~{

Jace was coming in from the stables (it turns out the carriage driver, Magnus, was also a slave. Who knew about him?!), when he heard a shriek. It had come from Clarissa's room. He knew s=he had been banned from the room, but it sounded important. Should he break the rule? Oh, who was he kidding, of course he should! He broke into a run and threw the door open. What he saw as _not _what he was expecting.

Clarissa was lying on top of Alec, her nails outstretched and she raked them across his arms. Her torso was wrapped in only white bandages but her back had very clearly bled through. Amatis was trying to grab Clarissa and get her off Alec.

"Woah, woah, woah there! What is going on?" Jace cried.

"Just get her off me!" Alec cried as Amatis cried "Help me Mr. Jace!"

Jace jumped right into the fight and ripped Clarissa off of his brother. Her nails had left raked marks streaked down Alec's arms and he screamed and paled in turn.

"You can't touch me," Clarissa screamed. "Get off me! I won't let you do anything to me!" I was almost like when she had passed out, Jace thought. Except this time she's awake and sane... well maybe not _sane, _but she was clearly alive and awake.

"Calm down, Clarissa!" Jace screamed above all the screaming in the room.

"Don't call me Clarissa!" she wailed even louder. "Don't call me anything! I want to be dead! I never wanted to be a slave! Get off me and let my back bleed out! Please! Get off me!"

Jace hugged her body even tighter to him when the girl- not Clarissa apparently- kicked and punched him even harder. "Well, whatever your name is, girl, you have to calm down! You can't keep doing this or we'll sell you again!"

"Do it!" the girl screamed. "Sell me! I've been to over fifteen plantations in three years! So sell me, I dare you. It'll only make the count sixteen instead of seventeen!"

"EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW!"Amatis's voice said, over all the screaming. The room went silent and the girl in Jace's arms-still.

"Alec, are you all right?" Alec only whimpered. His blood was on the floor, under where he laid. "Oh my god, girl. What have you done?"

"I am getting out. Let them whip me, I deserve to die," she snarled.

"Shut up Clary, and get on the bed. All they wanted to do was help your back," Simon exclaimed. Clary? Is that what she calls herself? What a pretty name- wait. Am I seriously complimenting the girl who ripped everything off my brother's arms?

Wait, Simon?! When was he in the room?

"Well I refuse to let them!"Clary snarled to Simon. She tried to move out of Jace's arms, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"Get Alec on the bed and treat his wounds, Amatis," Jace ordered. "Treat him, me and Simon will change Clariss- uh Clary's bandages in the guest room next to us." Clary stiffened in his arms. Jace and Simon walked out of the room and into the next.

"No. No one is going to do anything to my back, especially a man such as you."

"Aw, come on Clare. I won't hurt you." Jace smiled at the girl in his arms and expected her to swoon and fall for him, but Clary only scowled.

"You won't touch my body. Ever. Even if I was healed. That's why I got sold at the last house, and it won't happen here." It happened at the other house? Jace wondered. Poor girl. She can't be any older then fifteen!

"Well, we're going to change them, whether you approve or not," he replied and dropped her on the bed, on her stomach.

"Come on, Clare bear," Simon said. Clary sighed when he said that, as if she was content. "We're only trying to help."

"Fine," she said and clenched her eyes closed, and lifted her arms. Simon and Jace just looked at each other, before Jace began to take off the bandages.

"Don't do what I think you will, Jace," Simon warned and Jace only smirked.

"She's the one giving herself up to me."

"Jace!"

"Oh fine," he sighed. He kept unraveling the bandages and ignored the want that needed him to draw closer to her. As he got more unwrapped, he felt his face begin to flush. Her body became more exposed, starting with her pale, stomach what had the ribs showing through to the curve of her small breasts. His body began to be harder and harder to control.

Her back on the other hand. It was purple and swollen, the red whip streaks swollen and pus flowed out of it. "Simon, we need that ointment _really_ badly."

Simon passed Jace the ointment and when Jace's hand touched Clary's back, she drew in her breath. Was it pain, or the sparks that flew through his hand, Jace wondered. Clary's face said pain, but the sparks that kept bursting from his fingertips said otherwise. When he finished, the rewrapped her torso.

"Thank you, I guess, Simon. And Jace?" He nodded. "Well you aren't so bad. Are you Robert's too?"

"He is," Simon replied for Jace. Jace clenched his jaw. "Don't attack him though."

"You are? But, you look nothing like him."

"I'm... adopted," Jace said. Clary wrinkled her nose. She looked adorable.

"Oh. Okay, well ge tout. I need time to myself," she said. Simon looked ready to protest, but Clary interrupted him. "Seriously, Simon. I'm fine. I need time to... heal. That's right. Time to heal."

"If you're sure," Jace replied and winked. Clary could only blush.

"Out, everybody out. Don't make me throw a pillow at your faces [Simon]." And right before Clary slammed the door in the men's faces, Jace swore he saw a timid smile on her face.

"She throws pillows like a bear, dude!" Simon whined. Jace could only snort.

"You do realize you're whining about a thrown pillow? Especially from a _girl._ You're being a baby. Now, go... you know clean something."

Simon turned and began mumbling something in a tone that sounded _exceedingly_ rude.

Clary's door flew open and Jace whipped around, expecting to see the beautiful, short girl standing in the doorway. Instead, a pink pillow flew at his face and knocked him into the wall, before her tripped and fell, his head hitting the wall.

Gosh, Simon wasn't kidding, Jace thought. That girl has an arm.


	4. What to do With the Girl

**Thanks for all the new followers guys! So here's the next chapter, please _review _because I can't make my story better it you don't tell me what's wrong! So anyway, this is the last time I'm saying it. I don't own the characters or TMI, at all.**

Chapter Four: What to do With the Girl

Robert's voice rang through the entire house, but it was the loudest in the dining room, where the family (not including young Max) had met for a family meeting.

"She did what?!" Robert shouted, outraged. How _dare_ a slave girl attack his son!

"Darling-" Maryse Lightwood said, placing her hand on her husband's hand. He pushed it away though and opened his mouth to shout again, but his son's cool and clear voice spoke before he had the chance to share his mind.

"It wasn't her fault, father," Alec replied. His arms engulfed in bandages and Robert couldn't help but want to sell the girl as fast as he could.

"She ripped up your arms, Alec! How is _not_ her fault! Actually, you're right. This isn't her fault. It's mine. I'm the one who bought her for $2,000. That's the biggest mistake I've ever made. I should've let her pass and gotten a well behaved, gracious slave who would accept our help and our kindness. I'll get rid of her this coming sale- it's in eight days in North Carolina."

"We can't sell her!" Jace exclaimed, surprising everyone. He _never _disagreed with selling a slave. Then Jace froze. He tilted his head towards the wall and his lips peeked up at one corner.

"Jace! For goodness sake!" Robert yelled. "You don't ever find a need to keep a slave! You even allowed us to sell your own! Why do you care about this one girl?" Robert shouted. He could find no reason his son would _want _to keep the girl.

"Don't you understand father? If the girl is treating us like this, it must mean something!"

"Of course it means something, son! It means she is unbehaved, a horrible listener, and rude and disrespectful! This girl can't hold her position to save her life! You wonder why her back is so ripped up, it's because of her behavior!"

"Father! That's not what it means to me, it means she has had a terrible past and needs help! Can't you see?"

"I personally _don't_ think I want her if she won't do what I say," Izzy butted in. "She should do what I want her to, she's my slave."

"Iz!" Jace cried. "That's no fair to her! She can't change her past, but we _can_ help her future if we would just give her a chance! Can't you see it? She could act like a sane person if we actually helped her!"

"Then you take her, Jace! If you want her to be so safe, you take the girl. She does not suit _my _needs," Izzy replied.

_There,_ Robert thought. He won't want another slave. He hates them. He smiled at Maryse, but Maryse only frowned back. Jace then, surprised him.

"Fine. If none of you will take her, I will. I think this girl needs to have help and become a person again. Maybe if I get the chance, I will grant her her freedom."

"I refuse to let-" Robert stood.

"I said maybe! Now let's not get into this argument father! Can she be my maid, my water girl, and overall, _my slave_?"

"If you really want her to be Jace. Just remember this though Jace. Your mother may have told you that she would never leave you, but then she did. You may see the slave as broken, but you can't fix her, if you don't fix yourself."

"Don't talk about her!" Jace screamed at Robert and Robert jumped back. This was exactly what he was talking about.

Jace fled the room and slammed the door behind him, causing the room to shake.

* * *

Clary was hiding in the wall of the dining hall in new and clean clothes. The bandages were still on her back, but she had repeatedly refused to let anyone change them. Her hair was loose and tamed, when Amatis had help her calm the red curls down a little.

Through her thinking, a tiny voice startled her.

"Why are you hiding?" Clary peeked down and saw the littlest of the Lightwood family, Max, right beside her. His glasses were hanging off his nose and he looked right up at her.

"I am not _hiding_, Max. I am listening in because this meeting is all about me. What about you?Why are you in this wall and not in that room?" Clary nodded her head towards the dining room's wall.

"Daddy and Alec say I'm too young. Don't worry though. It's okay. Jace says all they talk about in there is boring stuff and he and Daddy are always shouting at each other. I'm _glad_ I'm not in that room." Clary smiled. "Why don't you call us Mr. and Mrs.? When Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Amatis all came, they were trained to call us Mr. and Mrs."

"I just- I think calling people Mr. and Mrs. only shows that they think they're better than you. But, they aren't, Max. We're all equal, no matter who you are, the color of your skin, or even who your family is."

"Ohhh. That's a nice idea."

"Well, Max. I think that we should find something else to do then stay in the wall and listen to some stinky family meeting where Jace and Robert yell. Let's do something fun! Do you want to ride the horses? We can pretend you are the king and the fields and the ants are your royal subjects."

With a grin on his face, Max agreed. "Yes, lets!" He almost shouted.

"Shhh," Clary whispered. We don't want Jace to hear us. He has super ears!" And giggling, the two slipped from the wall and out the front door. As Clary Closed the door, she was sure she heard Robert shouting. She smiled. And Max was correct.

* * *

When Jace walked out of the dining hall, he knew exacty what he was going to do. Find Clary and Max. He knew the two were off somewhere, her heard them _inside _the wall behind him. How they got there made him curious, but he didn't need to know that now. All he needed to do now was find the young boy and the small lady.

He wondered about the house and found no trace of them, so he decided to take a chance and check outside. Who knows?

When Jace walked outside, he heard a shout and his head whipped to the right. In the fields, Max was on the pony and Clary was leading him around.

"All bow to the Prince of Alicante!"She shouted. Jace smiled. He rarely ever saw a smile like that on Max's face and the smile on Clary's face seemed almost imaginary because it looked so big.

"Hurray! Hurray," Max screamed. "Move it people, the prince and his horse and his friend are coming through." Clary laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells. When had he ever heard her laugh like that? Jace wondered. In the short time that he'd known her, he'd never made her laugh, especially like that. Was this _truly_ the girl who had attacked his brother for trying to put _bandages_ on her back? Where had her temper slinked off to?

"Jace, Jace!"Max shouted and Clary and him both turned to Jace, who had realized he'd been caught. Clary led the horse through the grain and over to the back door, where Jace was.

Jace bowed low. "Hello my Prince. And how is your country, what was it? _Alicante?_" Max grinned.

"Yes! Clary told me about how her Daddy told her about a magical country called Alicante. It had bunches of mena people in it though. And everybody ate each other." Jace looked up at Clary in shock. She told a little boy stories of _cannibalism?_

"I never said that!" Clary shrieked and grabbed max off the horse, pulling him off the pony, but above her head. "What are you doing Mister?! Are you trying to get us in trouble for having fun?" Clary pulled Max to his hip and raced into the grain, where Jace couldn't see her very well.

He heard muttering and then shouts and laughter. An angry pit was in his stomach. Wasn't Max _his _brother, not Clary's?

"Come find us Jace!" Max shouted and he laughed. A shush rang through the fields though and Clary's tinkling laugh was softly heard. Jace grinned. He'd find them alright.

He prowled through the tall fields and followed the flattened corn as Clary and Max ran. Finally, he heard Clary a few yards in front of him whisper, "I think we lost him, Max!" They high-fived and I could only grin. I jumped out _right_ behind them and screamed "I found you!"

They both turned and screamed. "Run!" Max shouted and He jumped on Clary's back. She spun him around once and then sprinted towards the house. I chased after, tracking them easily because Max was yelling "Run, Clary ruuun! He's gaining, Ruuun!"

When they reached the house, Clary dropped Max on the ground and collapsed in the grass, panting. Jace was about to step from the grain, but decided he wanted to hear what Clary would say when he wasn't there. "Again Clary!" Max shouted and jumped onto her stomach. She gasped and looked fondly at the little boy.

"Do you play with people often?"

"No," Max replied. "Normally my family is too busy and the slaves are being forced to do deeds they don't want to do." Clary frowned.

"Well, that's not right. Every little kid should have _someone_ to grow up with. I did."

"Who?" Clary inhaled sharply and paled a little bit.

"My brother, Jonathan." Max grinned.

"A brother? Like your age! That must've been awesome! Was it Clary? Was it?" Clary smiled softly.

"Of course it was, Max. It was so cool and we were definitely together all the time," she lied. She still was pale and Jace wondered what happened with Jonathan that the girl was so worried about.

"Let's play inside, Clary. Pu-leasee!" Max pleaded. Clary giggled at the look on Max's face.

"Maybe, in a little bit, Max. I don't think your family would be so happy to see me right now. Pkus, I have to put our horse back. You can go on in though, okay Max? I'll meet you in there a little later." Max beamed bigger than Jace had ever seen his do before and bounced off, but before he passed through the door, he glanced back at Clary.

"Clary? You know your my first friend I've ever had in my whole life. But, your also my bestest." Then he bounced back inside. Clary smiled at the door.

"So, my family came to an agreement," Jace said, slipping out from the grain. Clary gasped and her hand hit her heart.

"My goodness, Jace! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Clary began to walk the horse up the trail that led to the barn. "Anyway, our agreement is your my slave now because Izzy didn't wan-" Jace stopped there. He didn't want the girl to seem like she wasn't wanted.

"You can say it you know. I know no one wants the mouthy red-head girl as their slave and I bet you only took me in to get me in bed with you." Jace's mouth fell open with shock. Was this really what she accustomed to at the other houses she'd been to? "You should know one thing though, Jace. I won't put up with it. You can whip me and beat on me, but I won't let you get me into your wretched bed without a fight."

"Well, I don't want to get in bed with you actually." Clary stopped, and whipped around, causing the horse to whiny. Jace realized, through shock, that it was true. Fir the first time, he didn't want to just get the slave into his bed. He actually wanted to see why the hurt in her eyes was so deep and what had happened at the other houses that made her so cautious."I noticed you're very good with Max. I could get you to be his sitter? I spend the whole day watching him anyway, so you can play with him while I do what I need to do."

"I like that idea," Clary said, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Good," Jace said. "So that means no more attacking anyone if they are trying to help you, or change your bandages. Do we have a deal?"

Clary grinned ahead of him. "We have a deal."


	5. Max's Bestest Friend Ever

Hey, so short and simple note- Review and pm me so I can get better, any ideas/changes for me? Thanks guys, sorry it took long, seriously I am packed with homework. Merci and Review!

Chapter Five: Max's Bestest Friend Ever

"Come on Clary Beary!" Max shouted, running through the stables. "Daddy told me Jace and I could run to town and get the newspapers and messages from the post office, but because Jace isn't here, it means you and me can do it instead! This is so exciting isn't it? I never get to go to town! This is so exciting! Do you think we can stop at the parchment store? The man in town, Mr. Laguino, draws comics and sells them at his parchment store. Do you think we can? Huh, huh?"

"Shhh, Max. We don't want to startle the horses. Of course we can stop there. Do you have anything to trade, or any money? I can draw comics and used to have friends in Africa who drew comics and we would trade comics with each other," Clary replied, helping Max into the carriage. Magnus was sitting in the front and ready to lead the horses into town.

"Really?! That sounds great, Clary. I wish I had friends, but your the only one. I'm so glad I have you. You can never leave me, Clary. Promise me! If you leave me, I'm never going to have another friend."

"Awww, Max. I will stay as long as you need me." Clary's eyes were beginning to water.

"Where are you going to, darling?" Magnus asked. His unique, cat-like eyes had swiveled around and looked at Clary with soft eyes. His hair was blue and spikey. She had found out the man was African, but his parents were actually Americans. They had moved to Africa to help and been captured and killed, leaving baby Magnus to be raised African.

"Just take us into town, we're going to the parchment store _first_. You do have money, right Max?"

"Um, no. But I _really_ want to get some comics! Come on. Pu-leeaassee Clary!" Max puffed out his lower lip and his eyes became big and pouty.

"I guess I can trade three of the dresses Izzy gave me for a comic book." Clary knew she shouldn't. She only had four dresses including the one she was wearing at the moment.

"Really Clary? You would do that for me? Thanks! I've never had a friend _or_ family member do something like that for me." Clary grinned.

"Let's walk back up to the house and grab three of my dresses. I promise we 'll be back in a few, Magnus." Max smiled broadly.

"I bet I'll beat you up there!" He took off running out of the stables.

"I've never seen him so happy," a voice said, behind Clary. She whipped around a a man was there next to Magnus, leaning up against the carriage. His skin was light caramel and his hazel eyes were fixed on Clary.

"I am in agreement, Kyle," Magnus agreed. "I have worked in this family for years, yet Max has never been as happy as he is now."

"Jordan Kyle," the man- Jordan- said and stuck out his hand to shake Clary's, just like the rich men did. She smiled and confidently tipped her head higher and shook Jordan's hand.

"Clary Fairchild." Magnus' head tilted sideways.

"Fairchild. Do you have another name? I feel as if I know you, perhaps another last name, a family name?"

Clary felt her body tense. "I take my mother's maiden name, though she died when I was young. My family name is Morganstern, but I'd greatly prefer you never _ever_ say that name in my presence."

Magnus gasped. "I knew your mother! What was her name? Jenny, Jessie, Jellin, Jocel... Lynn. That's it! Jocelyn! Miss Jocelyn Fairchild. Bright red hair, green eyes, slender, looked just like you, Clary."

Clary took a step back. "You knew her? My m-mom?" she whispered.

"I hadn't heard about her passing, I'm sorry if that brought up unwanted emotions, Clary." Magnus, frowned and looked at Clary sympathetically.

"You knew her better than I ever did, she was only there for a few years, Magnus. She died, giving birth to my brother when I was five. He was stillborn."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Magnus stepped forward and hugged Clary. Jordan stood there in shock, still leaning against the carriage.

"I'm going to go... feed the horses."

"I better go too," Clary said, almost silently. She pulled out of Magnus' embrace and walked swiftly back up the path to the house.

"Poor girl. She must have had a tough life," He told Jordan, who had backed away from where Magnus was standing.

"Why? She had her father and siblings, correct? I lost my mother when I was eight and I'm okay."

"Oh yes. As if she could forget them, Kyle. Clarissa Fairchild... Her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild- Well, Mogenstern- raised me until I was seven years old. Little Clarissa had been born, she was two, and Valentine Morgenstern, her father, beat his wife until she couldn't walk. Her other son, Jonathan, was a little demon. He always pulled mean pranks on everyone and once, he even tried to drown Jocelyn."

"Oh god," Jordan replied. "I hope Clary adjusts well here. Maia told me Amatis told her that she overheard Clary talking to Jace about Clary's past houses- they weren't very lovely if you get what I'm saying."

"We can only hope, Kyle. We can only hope."

}~{}~{}~{}~{

"Thanks so much Clary! Did you see that it's a _series?_ We should go back soon, Clare bear. That was totally awesome! Do you think Daddy will let us go back soon? I really hope so, because that was so much fun."

"Of course we can, Max! You'll have to beg your Dad a _whole _lot but he'll probably say yes. Now go inside, you little comic worm," Clary said as she got out of the carriage and lifted Max out after her. "Thanks Mag." Magnus smiled big and nodded at Clary.

"My pleasure, SF. Keep smiling, girlie. It makes you look so pretty." Clary grinned.

"What's a comic worm?" Max inquired, staring up at Clary with his big eyes.

"Well you _are_ a bookworm, but we bought a comic book today so your a _comic_worm now! Anyway, go inside Maxie. I think Maia or Amatis made dinner."

"You haven't even _met_ Maia yet though Clary!" Max shouted. Clary smiled.

"But you have little comicworm so go inside and eat. You can introduce me to Maia when I come in, okay? Now go _on_ comicworm. Eat. Dinner. Go." Clary pushed him towards the path that led to the house.

"Clary-"

"_Go_ Max," Clary said, laughing. Max smiled, before racing up the path to the house.

"So you had a fun day?" Jace's voice asked, coming from behind Clary.

"Yes, it was _ah-mazing_. We had so much fun, thanks Jace!" She whipped around and there he was, gorgeous and golden like always.

"I'm glad," Jace said, his eyes taking in Clary's sweaty face, crazy hair, and dirty dress. Clary flushed.

"I'm afraid we had so much fun, I didn't pay attention to my appearance."

"I noticed," Jace said and Clary blushed. "You look gorgeous."

"What?" Clary glanced up. Jace looked away.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. What did you think I said?"

"Nothing," Clary said, turning away and turning a fair shade of pink. She had totally imagined that, hadn't she? This guy wouldn't say something like that to her.

"I just came to say that I'm happy your first week has gone well with Max."

"Thank you, Jace.

"You're welcome." Then Jace walked out of the stable.

Clary turned around and Kyle stood gaping at her.

"What's you problem Kyle?" Kyle only shook his head at her.

"I don't know how you do it, Fairchild. He has _never _in his _life_ said you're welcome to anyone. You are _the first_."

"Well Whoopie doodle," Clary replied and waved her hands. "Gosh I have to change. Do you think I could get Amatis to make me another dress?"

"Why?" Kyle asked. "You already have four. That's more than other plantations give you."

"I know, I know. But, I traded all of them but the one I'm wearing _now_ to get Max that comic book." Kyle gasped.

"You really love the kid, don't you? You've only spent a week with him!"

"I can't help it Kyle. Truly! He's adorable and I just don't want him to have a Childhood like mine was. He needs a friend, even I have _half_ a friend."

"Whatever, girl. Yes you could probably beg Miss Izzy or Amatis to get you more dresses."

"Ugh, and soon," Magnus joked holding his nose and coming up behind Kyle.

"Haha. Very funny Maggie. Just don't forget who got to sit in the carriage while someone else ran around and had fun working all day. Not many people can say they enjoy working."

"Woah, SF striked back!" Magnus exclaims. Kyle's face shows confusion.

"SF?"

"Duh Kyle. _Spitfire_."

"Ohhhh," Kyle said and hit hit fist against his head. "That was stupid."

"Yes, darling we know it was," Clary said in a fake-caring voice.

"Why people say your sweet, I'll never know."

"Hahahahahahaha, Clary being sweet," Magnus laughed and Clary swatted him before looking at Kyle.

"Honestly he's right. I'm the girl who attacked Alec for trying to heal her."

"It's not your fault, Clary," Magnus reasoned. "They didn't go through the things you did. By the way, how's that going? Healing well?"

"Definitely. Anyway, I got to go in, help Amatis and Si, meet Maia. I promised Max he could introduce me to her."

"Aww," Magnus interrupted and Kyle smiled too.

"Tell Maia I love her extra today-Way more than yesterday... It's an inside joke," he added at the confused faces in front of him. "Whatever, go have fun and enjoy your work. See you at dinner?"

"Naturally," Clary grinned and bounced away.

And though none of the slaves realized it, a golden boy was hidden outside of the stable, considering every single word he'd just overheard.


	6. Breakdown & Backstory of Jace Herondale

**So sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been very busy with school and such! Anyway, Rate/Review. Let me know your favorite parts, your likes an dislikes. I don't want to continue this story is no one likes it so... yeah anyway. Here you go:**

Chapter Six: The Breakdown and Backstory of Jace Herondale

"So you're Maia." Clary walked around a circle around Maia. Maia giggled.

"Yes. _I'm_ Maia and you're Clary, the one who has intrigued the great Jace." Clary only scoffed though.

"I don't know _why_ everyone is so obsessed with Jace and I but yes. I am Clary."

"Pretty cool. Okay, so I gotta keep workin', ummm Master Robert don't like when I bring him his dinner late."

"Got it. I totally understand. So-"

" Now you can say you've met Maia!" Max interrupted, as he grinned at her. "Now come on, let's go play outside. I think Daddy wants to have another family meeting, meaning we should get outta here. He hates when I'm even _near_ them when he calls a family meeting. 'They're only for the _big_ people little Maxie' Daddy always says. No one likes him anyways though. Or at least, that's what Jace always says. Izzy loves him though. She practically worships Daddy. Alec always rolls his eyes when she tells Daddy that though. I don't know why." Max rambled, and Maia's mouth fell open as she heard Max continue to talk. "Anyway, let's go Clary! I don't want him to hit me, Daddy sometimes does that when he's really angry. I hate when he does that. It hurts a lot and sometimes, it even makes my head hurt. So let's go NOW Clary!"

And with that, Clary allowed Max to grab her hand and lead her out of the room, casting an apologetic smile to Maia, whose mouth was still open. _Since when did Max _talk_ so much?_

}~{}~{

"I want my girl back, Jace. I want her back now. We can go shopping and read books and write stories and help me dress in pretty things-" Izzy said to Jace. Her, Jcae, and Alec were seated comfortably around the fire, while their father was at the slave auction in North Carolina, their mom was off to who knows where, and Max was out playing with Clary, as usual. They had been discussing Max and Clary's friendship when Izzy announced this statement.

"Iz, you didn't want her before so you can't have her now. Max and I have her and that's how it's staying," Jace replied through teeth gritted. Only _his_ sister would be selfish enough to ditch someone until they became cool. _He_ understood Clary, how it felt to be left behind by people so many times that it felt like no one cared anymore.

"But Jacie, she was bought for me and _you _just had her until she healed. I mean, Clarissa would want to be with another girl anyway, wouldn't she? Max and you are so... boy-ish."

"You don't know that Izzy. You don't know a thing about her! You don't even know that she hates being called Clarissa, that she loves Max because no one else does, and she loves her job at this place more than anywhere else she's ever worked! YOU DON'T KNOW HER AT ALL SO WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE HER AND LEAVE HER! SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE LEFT HER AND THEN WHEN SHE BECAME COOL, TOOK HER BACK! BUT, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I'M NOT GOING TO DO TAT TO HER. I WON'T DROP HER WHEN SHE'S A LOSER AND PICK HER BACK UP WHEN I WANT TOO. THAT'S HOW PEOPLE BECOME SUICIDAL. WHEN NO ONE CARES ABOUT THEM!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT HER JACE? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HER, AND NOT _YOU?!_" Izzy shouted.

Izzy and "GUYS!" Alec exclaimed, shouting over the both of his siblings. "THIS IS _UNCALLED FOR!" _Both Izzy and Jace fell silent, Izzy, irritated, and Jace, fuming. "So, Izzy, you're acting like a real brat right now. Jace is right. He got Clary and Clary should stay with him, and Max. Jace, I think you need to work out some internal problems though, before you shout at Iz, because I hate to say this- it's really cruel, but Iz is also right. When you were saying those things, were you shouting at Iz about Clary? Or at your mom about you?"

"I- I- God, everybody stop getting on me about my birth mom! I shouldn't have told you about her,f because it seems all you ever do is use her against me! Don't talk to me, I'm going out, and none of you better follow me, or else you're in so much trouble.

}~{}~{

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," Clary sang. She finally tucked Max in and hopefully, that song lulled him to sleep, she knew it used to for her. That was one of the few things she remembered of her mom, the lullaby her mother sung her every night.

She stood and slipped out of the room, but not before she heard Max say quietly, "I love you Clary. You can be my new sister."

She smiled, gratefully and her eyes watered. How often does a girl hear that from such a young boy? Deep down though, she knew she was pathetic, finding the one person who cared about her was a ten-year-old was not an accomplishment. That showed the sign of a loser.

Clary walked through the house and out the back door, following the path down to the stables. She knew she wasn't supposed to sleep in the stables, with the guys (Kyle and Magnus), but sleeping under the same roof as Robert Lightwood and Alec Lightwood completely scared her. For two totally different reasons- Robert, fear. Alec, embarrassment.

It was just easier to sleep in the empty stalls near the guys.

Just as she walked into the stables, she heard a sound. And it couldn't be the guys because Magnus was with Robert and Kyle always sneaked out with Maia at this time. So who was it?

She had no weapon, so Clary was ready to punch the mysterious person when she heard the noise again and she froze. It wasn't a violent sound. _This _sound she knew all too well. It was the sound of complete misery and despair-the sound of weeping.

Clary rushed towards the sound, walking blindly, except for the dim light of the moon and when she finally found the source of the weapon, she tripped. The sobbing cut off almost immediately. When she opened her eyes and she saw blurry golden eyes, she had to blink. Once. Twice. Thrice. Why was Mr. Golden-Boy crying? Wasn't his life practically perfect? She sat up and scooted right next to him.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary whispered and reached out to wipe away his tears. Her fingers were inches away from his face when he froze and then swiftly pushed her fingers away, covering his face. "Jace, you can tell me. Whatever has happened, I will probably understand. I tend to understand what people say very easily." Clary tried to use the most calming voice she had. The one she used when a little kid had been whipped. The one she used when Max fell off the horse and skinned his knee.

Jace shrugged, but began to talk, and even if his voice was muffled, Clary understood him."My life is wretched. I'm a horrible, unwanted human being who doesn't deserve to live."

"That's horrible! How could you say that?"

"My dad was hated my mom, only married her because his boss said to. My mom birthed me and stayed with me until I was five. Then, she sold me to some plantation she found in Virginia. I was raised a slave, Clary. Just like you. And by the time I turned fifteen, I had been to hundreds of houses, because of my attitude and my mouth. _Just like you_. I got transferred to the Lightwoods and the made me work until I was tamed, and then they freed me and adopted me. But, no one cares about me, Clary! Maryse is too busy, Robert never liked me, Izzy only cares about herself, and Alec is the peace-keeper. He acts like he likes me, but I know it's only so I don't get mad at him. My last name is really Herondale, not Lightwood because my adopted family doesn't really consider me family. My life sucks, Clary. And no one wants me around, at all. I deserve to die in a hole because if a person is loved by no one, do they really exist?"

"Shhh," Clary whispered in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her body. Jace put his arms around her slim waist and buried his face right in the crook of her shoulder/neck. "You aren't unwanted Jace. I want you here." And with this comment, Clary felt her wall snap. "You are a handsome, funny, young man who is loved by more people then he possibly knows. His father, who married for money, never met his son. His mother, who left him, left may have because she couldn't raise her son properly, so she left him with someone rich and hoped the family would raise him right. The godmother who is too busy may be busy tracking down the missing mother. The godfather who never liked you may just see things from a different view, because he was raised differently. The sister who only cares about herself may just be trying to look good so _the boy_ looks like he had a better past, one that she wishes he had with her. The peace-keeping brother who acts likes he likes you, but it sounds very fake may just be bad at showing affection.

_"__All these people _do_ love you, Jace. Just they all have problems too._ It's not just you, Jace. Your past is your problem. It made you believe that you are the only one suffering. The truth though? The one you're scared to face? Not everyone is perfect. The boy in this story thinks if everyone else's problems aren't as intense as his, they don't exist. That's a lie that you keep telling yourself though. No one is worry-free, Jace. But, look at it this way." Clary pulled Jace's face out from her shoulder and held his stubbly chin so he was forced to look into her eyes.

"You can live your life in despair and misery forever. _Or_ you can look at the world with new eyes. Try to find the issues, the cracks in people's facade, and think about things from other's points of view. I believe you're stronger than this, Jace. You can fight through this dark spot in your life. Trust me."

Jace nodded and sniffed once before he hugged Clary to his body again and placed his face back into her shoulder, inhaling her curly red hair. She hugged him back and they stayed like that, glued together, until the both were asleep.


End file.
